Locked in a Closet
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: What happens when you lock Sasuke and Sakura in a closet? Rated for language. For Alex.


Started: Wednesday, January 3rd, 2007 at 12:00 am

Finished: Wednesday, January 3rd, 2007 at 4:00 am

Ohmah_GAWD_! My second Naruto story? Already? WOW! I just finished the first one! Okay! This story is a Sasuke/Sakura story, so if you don't like this couple, click the back button and leave me alone.

Also, sorry if the characters are out of character.

And thirdly, and most importantly, I dedicate this to my best (girl) friend, Alex! Because this story was part of our roleplay on our website! Whoo! And Alex is a Sasuke-lover so this one is for you, Alex!

* * *

In the village of Konoha, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was a clear, cloud-free day (much to a certain ninja's dismay…) but two ninjas were not outside enjoying the nice springtime air.

So where were they instead? By the window reading a book?

No.

Just hanging out with their friends?

No.

Sitting on the couch in front of the TV doing nothing?

Unfortunately…no.

So what were they doing instead?

Well, they were _extremely_ busy…

"Damn Naruto..." Sasuke muttered, sitting on a bucket in a closet.

Being locked in a closet.

With Sakura.

In the dark.

And speaking of the little flower… she was in the closet, too. banging on the door. "Let us out! Naruto!" Sasuke sighed heavily, crossed his arms and said, "That's not going to help. He went to Ichiraku... again." Sakura whined and slowly sunk to the floor. "Remind me... why did he do this again?" Sasuke shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine. Who the hell knows what twisted things go through his mind?" Sakura sighed again and decided that a good way to pass the time was conversation. "So... how has your day been?" she asked, shyly.

"Up to the point when I got locked in the closet locked in a closet against my will? Then had a girl literally thrown at me? It sucked. And now? It still sucks." Sakura looked down, dismayed. "Oh, gee. Thanks." Sasuke, knowing he had saddened her apologized. "oh...uh..." Or rather, attempted what was _supposed_ to be an apology. "No offense meant."

"Don't… don't worry about it." spotting something dangling from the ceiling Sakura slowly reached up and pulled on what was dangling. She smiled as light filled the air-tight room. "There. Now we can see." Startled by the sudden brightness, Sasuke groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the light.

Unfortunately, the light lit the _whole_ room, illuminating everything in it; including the…

Sakura shrieked. Sasuke, who had been in deep thought, jumped and let out a yell as he pulled out a kunai. "What?! What is it?!" he cried, looking around the air-tight closet. Sakura jumped at him and squeezed her way behind him and shrieked again. "_Spider_!"

It took a few seconds for this to fully register in Sasuke's brain. "A… spider. You interrupt my thinking, scared the living _shit_ outta me with your loud screaming over a _spider_?"

Sakura squeaked and buried her face in Sasuke's back. "Kill. It." the Uchiha sighed heavily and squished the spider. "There." Sasuke turned around, lifted up the young woman and placed her down on the ground in front of him. "Happy now?"

Sakura sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Yes, thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke simple said, "Hn."

About an hour later, an extremely bored Sakura sighed heavily, and looked around the room. She grabbed a mop and dipped it in the yellow bucket with brown water in it and…

_Smack!_

Smacked Sasuke in the face with it.

Once again, this knocked the boy out of his thoughts, off his seat, onto the floor. "What. The. Hell?" he spit out mop water. "Mop water. Yum." Sasuke spit out some more mop water and sat back down on his bucket.

Sakura giggled and smacked him with the mop again, effectively knocking him onto the floor.

Again.

"Damn it, woman! Stop. With the damn. Mop!" he said as he stood up and glared at the girl who stood there, giggling at him, then she stopped abruptly. "Sasuke-kun…" she said as she readied the mop again.

Sasuke, noticing it this time, quickly grabbed the mop and broke it in half. Glaring even harsher at her, he put his face dangerously close to hers. "I _said_. Stop. With. The. Damn. Mop."

Sakura smiled and kissed him quickly then sat on the opposite side of the closet. "That… was cheap." Sakura shrugged. "Serves you right for putting your face so close to mine."

Sasuke smirked. She wanted to play dirty? Fine. He could play dirty, too. He went to Sakura, grabbed her face and kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened and pulled away from the kiss. "Um… wow."

Sasuke smirked and sat on the opposite side of the room. A few minutes later, Sakura's shock wore off and she scowled. "And you call _me_ cheap?"

Sasuke smirked again. "It's only cheap when you do it."

"Well, if that isn't the most sexist--" she growled. "I hate you." She said as she crawled over to him and kissed him again. Sasuke smirked against her lips, lifted her up and put her into his lap.

A few moments into the kiss, Sakura seemed to notice whom she was sitting on. She smiled and ran her fingers through Sasuke's beautiful raven hair. He opened his eyes and looked into his onyx orbs. "What are you doing?"

"You have such soft hair…" Sasuke blinked. "Thank you?"

"Affection is foreign to you, isn't it? Your hair is so smooth…" suddenly, Sasuke grabbed her small hand and held it in his large one. "You have such small hands… so soft and delicate… like my mother's… only smaller." Not wanting to break the tenderness of the moment, Sakura softly asked, "What was she like? Your mother, I mean." Sasuke got this distant look on his face. "She was the only other person, besides..._him_ that I was close to. My father would spend all day telling me how he wanted me to be like...my brother. He would brag about him to everyone, but my mom is...was the only one who loved me as I was."

"She sounds really great, Sasuke." Sasuke said nothing for a moment and simply hugged her closer to him. "She was...I miss them all so much..." he took her hand which he was still holding and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Sakura looked up from their intertwined hands and up into his onyx eyes. "Well, now you have friends who love you."

"Love me huh?" Sasuke questioned as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Sakura nodded and said, "Yeah. And I... have this _friend_ who really loves you."

"hn...a friend huh?"

"Yeah, a really good friend."

"And who might this 'really good' friend be?"

"Um, Arukas. Anyways, she REALLY loves you."

'_Like I don't know that's her name backwards.'_ Sasuke smirked. "Akuras huh? Would she happen to have beautiful pink hair and green eyes? Maybe a cute button nose and dimples or am I completely off? Sakura turned red. "Um, what would... give you that idea?" Sasuke shrugged sort of carelessly. "Just...call it a hunch I guess." He said right before he kissed her sweetly. Sakura sighed and kissed back.

It was a nice, sweet moment.

At least it was, until…

"Whoa! You guys are _still_ in here!?" Naruto said as he kicked the door open. Sasuke broke the kiss and groaned. "Idiot." Sakura glared at the blonde boy. "You _locked_ us _in_, idiot!"

Naruto: "...oh oops..." Naruto said, and then he looked at their position. "Hey teme! Why are you holding Sakura like that?!" This remark was, of course, ignored by Sasuke. Sakura sighed. _'Moment ruined.'_ Then she looked at wall. Then she paled. "_Spider_!!" She shrieked, got off Sasuke's lap, ran out of the closet, knocking Naruto down along the way.

Said boy fell on his head after being knocked down from the girl. "Ow…"  
Sasuke stood up, walked out of the closet and looked down at Naruto who was on his back. "...that looks like a concussion...I should probably help." He said; then he walked away.

* * *

Hope you and Alex liked this! Even if it wasn't exactly one of my best stories… I've never made a story outta a roleplay before. And for future reference, I do take story requests.


End file.
